


When a Dragon and a Ghost Get Together

by GhostxWriter, Luna Draconis (LunaDraconis)



Category: Author Life, Fanfic - Fandom
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Other, Planning Fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:51:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7373428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostxWriter/pseuds/GhostxWriter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaDraconis/pseuds/Luna%20Draconis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wonder what happens behind the scenes for Fic writers? GhostxWriter and Luna Draconis work closely together behind the scenes, so they (we) thought you might want to see what shenanigans we get up to! We'll only post what has happened already in our fics, so no spoilers (if you keep up with our fics).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 6/14

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Mutant And A Dragon Walk Into A Bar . . .](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6762853) by [GhostxWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostxWriter/pseuds/GhostxWriter). 
  * Inspired by [What?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6745789) by [Luna Draconis (LunaDraconis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaDraconis/pseuds/Luna%20Draconis). 



**GhostxWriter**  
Random questions: favorite type of shoe and favorite type of dessert/chocolate? I realize I should know these things about you (a. because you're my friend and b. I should be able to tell by paying attention and or listening) because these are some of those little details that make the difference when writing characters. And I obviously want to get you right.  
**LunaDraconis**  
I like stilettos, but detail would depend on event/outfit. And dessert... Creme brulee. Chocolate would be Toblerone, or something similar. And I don't expect you to know that, silly  
**GhostxWriter**  
My point still stands.  
So going to rescue the Avengers, stiletto boots or sandals, because our scheduled do nothing time before we had to get ready for dinner dates was interrupted?  
**LunaDraconis**  
Oh, dear gods, how funny would it be if we were all done up for dinner?!  
**GhostxWriter**  
It'd be a bit early, so half done up? You know, only half our makeup done, bathrobes, curlers or something in our hair?  
**LunaDraconis**  
If we're half done-up, I'm not going to be in heels. I do makeup first, then clothes, shoes last.  
**GhostxWriter**  
As do I, but the half done up look was just decided upon now, so I was working under two different premises  
**LunaDraconis**  
I was thinking of having her in full-on prof mode, lol. Hair done up, looking like she gonna whoop ass, then give you an F for good measure. Badass w/ a degree. And I think you could go either a) Made up, looking like an avenging goddess, b) half made up, looking adorably bedraggled, or c) in her bathrobe and comfy slippers, like she don't give a damn, and she just wants to go back to her book and tea  
**GhostxWriter**  
How about both of us in full going out makeup, looking both fab and a little professional but we're not dressed yet, so bathrobes and yoga pants and slippers just to throw our opponents off their element--because no one expects to get their ass handed to them by women in bathrobes and fuzzy slippers?  
**LunaDraconis**  
Yas :D Do et  
**GhostxWriter**  
I am!  
**GhostxWriter**  
Another random question: favorite car? Any car, luxury or otherwise?  
**LunaDraconis**  
A lamborghini.... but if you would pretty plz modify it to be non-gas it'd be perf red or black  
B/c power colors yay  
**GhostxWriter**  
Cars that run off our respective powers? You bleeding excess energy into yours and mine automatically on brain waves or something?  
**LunaDraconis**  
I'M DOWN!  
**GhostxWriter**  
Awesome. Consider it done. So one lambo for you and an aston or a jag for me. We are fab  
**LunaDraconis**  
Damn right we are :) I almost said jag, but then I remembered lambos have always been my orgasm-on-wheels car  
**GhostxWriter**  
Well then that settles it. A lambo for you. Model and year or surprise you?  
**LunaDraconis**  
CENTENARIO LP 770-4  
**LunaDraconis**  
http://www.lamborghini.com/en/models/centenario-lp-770-4/gallery/#!image/106759  
**LunaDraconis**  
Is sooooo seeeeexxxxxxxyyyyyyyyyy  
The doors do the whoosh and it is the sleek and I wants to polish it  
**GhostxWriter**  
I think this one's mine: https://www.bing.com/images/search?q=aston+martin+one+seven+seven &view=detailv2&&id=787C48AE573EA00C99AB020EA72F37EE410B650A&selectedIndex=7&ccid=aHl1jQLd&simid=607988622195688628&thid=OIP.M6879758d02dde7979bbe8a7706cc9dd5o0&ajaxhist=0  
aston martin one seven seven - Bing images  
**GhostxWriter**  
The Aston Martin One Seven Seven, they only made 77 of them total  
I like the understated elegance of it, you know?  
**LunaDraconis**  
I totally get that. I'm personally drawn to the Lambos b/c they have such sleek lines, if that makes sense.  
**GhostxWriter**  
Oh, I get it. It’s a sports car thing I think  
**LunaDraconis**  
I lurv it so much :3  
**GhostxWriter**  
Any chance you've got an idea for a title for this next chapter? I'm trying to keep with a Shakespeare theme since I did the whole "In fair Verona, where we lay our scene" thing. Any thoughts?  
**LunaDraconis**  
What time of year are you writing to?  
**GhostxWriter**  
Its Spring more or less, you're still teaching. We're going to rescues the Avengers and then pop in and out periodically to save their butts and then (edited out for spoilers!) So this fic is going to span a fairly significant timeline. If that's what you were asking. So like April-ish is where we're at right now  
**LunaDraconis**  
Nice :D  
**GhostxWriter**  
So if that's what you wanted to know, there we go. This chapter is going to be so long (and so much giggles!)  
**LunaDraconis**  
:D I'm excited! And I'm glad we start out similar places, and go different directions, you know?  
**GhostxWriter**  
I'm at 1200 words and we haven't even stormed the compound yet  
I'm with you on that  
**GhostxWriter**  
I'm attempting to send you what I've got so far, because a. its hilarious and b. some of the descriptions of how they're all captured might be of use to you when you write yours.  
**LunaDraconis**  
Do it ^_^  
**GhostxWriter**  
Also, between the two us, who's got more of a conscience?  
**LunaDraconis**  
Depends... what's the situation?  
**GhostxWriter**  
The question of whether we kill the guards, etc. in the compound or knock them out. But we're exploding the compound so its basically murder either way. We're having a conversation about what to do, and if we're knocking them out, if we're rescuing them (to dump them on SHEILD's doorstep)  
**LunaDraconis**  
knock 'em out. They might have useful information, and we aren't getting that if they're dead  
**GhostxWriter**  
You're not wrong, but its just how I was phrasing the conversation in the fic that we're having. I needed to see how you'd react  
Anyway, how do you like it?  
**LunaDraconis**  
I'm ruthless in a lot of fighting scenarios, but for this one? Nah, girl, we got 'em beat blindfolded. Give me a sec  
**GhostxWriter**  
No I meant what I had already written  
**LunaDraconis**  
I did a tinsy bit of editing. And I like it. I literally lol'd  
**GhostxWriter**  
Awesome, I'm glad you liked it, that was the intent  
Any of the descriptions of how they're captured is also up for grabs, mostly because they're true and hysterical  
**LunaDraconis**  
Good to know ^_^  
**GhostxWriter**  
**LunaDraconis**  
I dunno :/  
**GhostxWriter**  
Damn, best I've currently got is "Though she be but little, she is fierce  
**LunaDraconis**  
"True is it that we have seen better days"  
—As You Like It  
**GhostxWriter**  
That would be the Avengers, wouldn't it? They're kinda screwed without our interference  
**LunaDraconis**  
Yup :D  
**GhostxWriter**  
I actually might get this chapter up tonight . . . holy cow, I've been busy!  
**LunaDraconis**  
Damn, it you're an inspiration....  
**GhostxWriter**  
I only started writing this earlier when I was talking to you . . .  
**LunaDraconis**  
I still blames the you  
**GhostxWriter**  
I'm sorry?  
**LunaDraconis**  
For making me need to go do the write-write on the fic-fic.  
**GhostxWriter**  
Once again, I'm sorry?  
**LunaDraconis**  
You should be!  
**GhostxWriter**  
Me? Sorry? Since when?  
**LunaDraconis**  
Since I said so  >.

 **LunaDraconis**  
We start out with a little "who's on first" action  
**GhostxWriter**  
Ah! I love "Who's on First?"! Now I'm lol-ing!  
**LunaDraconis**  
It is the funny?  
**GhostxWriter**  
I love the "Who's on first?" action, I love it!  
**LunaDraconis**  
YAY! And it gives her reason to be supes rude to the boys, too  
**GhostxWriter**  
It's perfect. And then you make me come with you to rescues them, because you're pissed at me for solving them?  
**LunaDraconis**  
I'm actually going to be pissed, and you're gonna be like "mebbe we can get your mind off this.. *awkward pats* let's go save some stupid guys, and if you're still sad we can go to club and be too hot to handle?" And I'm all ".... yesh."  
**GhostxWriter**  
That's me to a tee, I like that better  
**LunaDraconis**  
I thought you might like it ^_^ If it wasn't me, I'd say we'd go get me laid, but neither of us would try to go get me laid, even with super-friendship  
**GhostxWriter**  
Yeah, nope. Sounds like a joke doesn't it? The ace takes the demi out to get laid . . .  
**LunaDraconis**  
One of us should use that :D  
OH! I has idea.... I'm going to go write!  
**GhostxWriter**  
You can totally go for it. And tells!  
**LunaDraconis**  
I will when I get there  
**GhostxWriter**  
Oh, okay then. I'll wait


	2. 6/15 pt. 1

**LunaDraconis**  
So obv I said you wield energy and are telepathic... want any weapons on this jaunt?  
**GhostxWriter**  
Either or. We're not killing, so weapons might be overkill (pun not intended). Either way, both of us need to include the part where you step out of the room and see all bodies and be like, "How many men do you have?" And you be all, "I've got a girlfriend in the control room." "That's crazy!" "I know, it hardly seems fair  
**LunaDraconis**  
Yas  
**GhostxWriter**  
Where the Avengers say to the effect of, how many men do you have  
**LunaDraconis**  
Yeah  
**GhostxWriter**  
Yes, I know right? I seriously think you're going to walk in, in mine, and say, "Good evening, gentlemen, and lady, I'll be your rescuer today."  
**LunaDraconis**  
YES.  
**GhostxWriter**  
You like?  
**LunaDraconis**  
Definitely. Would you get mad if I stole that?  
**GhostxWriter**  
Nope. We did initially start off this whole thing at the same beginning point, more or less, it makes sense since we're calling them each other's takes and some things are actually the same.  
**LunaDraconis**  
Yay! B/c I wasn't sure what to say exactly, esp. since I'm pissed at the world, but I didn't want my soulmate mark on them to have swearing in it  
**GhostxWriter**  
I also had this great idea that after the Avengers find out who we are and start sending other Avengers to 'babysit' you as it were . . . (Sorry, had to edit out the spoiler for now). **GhostxWriter**  
The other option is, "Anybody call for a rescue?" or something like that so there's no swearing in your Marks on them  
**LunaDraconis**  
I like it... esp since Fury would probably be courting our asses to join their team, or be a team controlled by the gov't  
**GhostxWriter**  
He would if he knew about us--he doesn't yet. He likely won't until after Tony (really Jarvis) tracks us down  
If ever  
**LunaDraconis**  
Yeah, but they're going to need to track us down to visit us anyways... In mine, they're probably going to find us sooner than yours.  
**GhostxWriter**  
What I meant was Tony tracking us down and Fury tracking us down were two different things  
**LunaDraconis**  
Ah! It's up to you... I dunno yet  
200 peeps in the compound?  
**GhostxWriter**  
I said 407, 200 for you, 207 for me, just because those last seven are actually in the control room trying to take back the security systems I hacked. I can make it less if you think it sounds unrealistic. Not all are guards/soldiers, there's scientists and hackers and stuff too, people with all kinds of information when we dump them on SHEILDs doorstep  
**LunaDraconis**  
Wanna make that 408, so I don't have an even number? 200 exactly sounds odd.  
Or 199, idc  
**GhostxWriter**  
Okay then, whatever makes you happy  
**LunaDraconis**  
It just sounds weird to have a round number  
**GhostxWriter**  
We holler at each other and call each other elf and gimli and count off like a competition. like they did  
**LunaDraconis**  
YES! :D I'm glad you like it... it's weird to write friends, you know?  
**GhostxWriter**  
Sometimes it is.  
**LunaDraconis**  
So what number am I going to? I think it'd be funny if it was 201, b/c I save 7 people, so our tallys would be equal if I had killed them  
**GhostxWriter**  
Oh I can use that.  
**LunaDraconis**  
How funny would that be? We're taking 'em home, and I'm like, "I shoulda killed 'em, then we'd be tied"  
OH! Or I do 202, and if I'd killed the boys I would have one, so I'm pouting :P  
**GhostxWriter**  
Nine Avengers. Cap, Thor, Loki, Tony, Nat, Clint, Bucky, Bruce, and Sam  
**LunaDraconis**  
AH! Right! I forgot Bucky and Sam  
**GhostxWriter**  
I know, they're there in my reality.  
**LunaDraconis**  
So 199 then?  
**GhostxWriter**  
I think so. Favorite color? I can't remember  
**LunaDraconis**  
Black, blue, red. All three are my faves  
**GhostxWriter**  
I can work with that. Checks or polka dots?  
**LunaDraconis**  
Checks, or... polka dots?  
**GhostxWriter**  
Or stripes? I just want to know what you like so I can describe the picture you make stepping over the wreckage of the collapsed door in your robe and slippers  
**LunaDraconis**  
My actual bathrobe has peace signs and smileys... If that helps? Which would be a hilarious irony  
**GhostxWriter**  
That's better, peace signs when we've committed acts of violence and destruction  
**GhostxWriter**  
There we go. Almost there.  
Once we've liberated the Avengers this chapter can end  
**LunaDraconis**  
OOOH! I forgot about the security cameras... I'm putting that in after I finish reading. I is the dumb  
**GhostxWriter**  
Like the not subtle 'not my division' reference  
**LunaDraconis**  
I'm... gonna go revise.  
**GhostxWriter**  
?  
We're almost ready to post!  
It is done. *Ghost collapses over laptop*  
**LunaDraconis**  
LOL  
**GhostxWriter**  
I kinda did. I've only been working on this for the past four hours+  
**LunaDraconis**  
Ermagerds this is how I end the chapter:  
“You boys call for a rescue?” I grinned at them. _I am witty by my very nature._  
And then they did it. The fucking idiots did it. They all stared at me and did the one thing that could possibly make my day worse. They said _it._  
“WHAT?!”  
**GhostxWriter**  
That would be the way to end it. You tend to end yours on cliffhangers of sorts  
**LunaDraconis**  
Yup. I'm starting on chp 3  
**GhostxWriter**  
This ending, I like it! *Smashes laptop on ground* Another!  
**LunaDraconis**  
LOL!  
**GhostxWriter**  
But not really, I need my laptop!  
I ended mine with: “I know,” Luna’s smile turned into a smirk, “it hardly seems fair. Now then, next stop, Avenger’s Tower.” And the ten of them vanished from sight, Luna’s final words hanging in the air, “One ninety-nine to two hundred and seven? Hey, wait a minute, if I’d killed them, I’d have won!”  
Or should it be, 'if I'd killed you?  
**LunaDraconis**  
them, since I'm talking to you  
**GhostxWriter**  
True.  
**LunaDraconis**  
2 and 3 are up. 3 is supes short  
**GhostxWriter**  
Awesome! I go check it out!  
**LunaDraconis**  
^_^  
**GhostxWriter**  
Shit! Now I have to edit! I forgot about Hawkeye's hearing aids!  
**LunaDraconis**  
RIGHT? That was one of my thoughts. I love it when people acknowledge it. And I love that he has a lightbulb moment and is like "I can ship it."  
**GhostxWriter**  
I like the I ship it moment too! But anyhow editing I have to do it!  
**LunaDraconis**  
Go for it! I stole a ton from you (partially b/c this is where we're still on mostly the same page)  
**GhostxWriter**  
I said go for it, this part at least is going to resemble each other's  
**LunaDraconis**  
Just wanted you to know that I did  
**GhostxWriter**  
I know, I turned around and stole a couple of things when I edited. So now I think I'm good to go.  
**LunaDraconis**  
Yay :D  
You're gonna wanna move your signing  
**GhostxWriter**  
"You won, wait a minute, I'm not supposed to lose!"  
True, back to the editing board  
**LunaDraconis**  
You might have it the other way... you see me signing and start deciphering and have the same "oh" moment you had a couple minutes ago. It'll disrupt your flow less  
**GhostxWriter**  
Ah, I see. Okay, let me see what I can do  
**GhostxWriter**  
There we go, I think I fixed it.  
**LunaDraconis**  
Woot! I realized I had no acknowledgement of your end on it, so I changed that... and since it's from my POV in mine I get to react to hawkeye signing "What" as you have your reaction, lol  
**GhostxWriter**  
Nice, that works, works pretty nicely too.  
**LunaDraconis**  
Right? They complement each other, without being super redundant  
**GhostxWriter**  
That's why we like them  
**GhostxWriter**  
I love both of ours, not gonna lie.  
**LunaDraconis**  
RIGHT? Especially b/c you can tell, even so early, that we're going to go different directions, but are obv. having convos behind the scenes  
**GhostxWriter**  
Obviously.  
They're going to be wonderful  
**LunaDraconis**  
I'm so stoked ^_^  
**GhostxWriter**  
Me too!  
**LunaDraconis**  
Loooooook at the end! I dids a thing ^_^  
**GhostxWriter**  
You! Linked back to me and a Men in Tights quote! You brilliant thing you!  
**LunaDraconis**  
I lurv Men in Tights! And I still love how Hawkeye's just like "I can see how they're all gonna frick-frack-paddy-whack"  
**GhostxWriter**  
Yep, he's already shipping you guys.


End file.
